1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus configured to capture a motion image and a still image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally known to capture a still image while a motion image is being captured (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2010-4175), and an image sensor that includes a motion-image capturing pixel and a still-image capturing pixel is also known (JP 2007-134806). A so-called pupil splitting technology configured to provide two apertures near a diaphragm for a lens and to alternately shield light fluxes passing these apertures is also known (JP 10-319310).
As disclosed in JP 2007-134806, in capturing a still image using the still-image capturing pixel in the image sensor while the motion image is being taken without interrupting the motion image pickup, the resolution of the motion image lowers by an amount corresponding to the number of still-image capturing pixels.